Harry didn't mind being sick
by VenustusLovesJames
Summary: Harry gets sick and calls his friends from work to bring some help. But, alas, Draco Malfoy comes to the rescue of the great sick Boy Who Lived. A small fluffy/cute, one-shot that I wrote, inspired by an image of Harry being sick and getting treated by Draco. Enjoy!


_**A/N: I've found yet another one of my writings, and I feel confident enough posting it here, so, do enjoy! :D It's a little cute thing, it's not romantic or anything, just Harry getting treated by Draco.**_

_**Summary: Harry gets sick and calls his friends from work to bring some help. But, alas, Draco Malfoy comes to the rescue of the great sick Boy Who Lived. A small fluffy/cute, one-shot that I wrote, inspired by an image of Harry being sick and getting treated by Draco. Enjoy! **_

_**Enjoy reading, this isn't a romance fic, just some biggering between co-workers, that's all.**_

* * *

_**~Harry didn't mind being sick~**_

* * *

Harry stepped into his flat after a terrible rainstorm that had gotten him soaked to his bones. He shivered as he took off his Auror clothes, walking to the bathroom. He turned the heater on, and had a warm shower.

His shivering didn't stop as he snuggled in his bed, coughing and feeling exhausted. He sneezed loudly, and he knew he'd gotten sick.

His first thought was to call Hermione. But, Harry assumed wrong. She wasn't at home, and nor was Ron.

Groaning, Harry got up to his feet after leaving the phone on the bedside table and dragged himself to the kitchen. He felt weak, and he knew he was sick. His only hope was some quick Muggle soup but he couldn't find one.

He walked back to his bed, and decided to call at his office, to see if anyone was there.

A familiar voice picked up the phone.

"May I help you?"

"Malfoy." Harry coughed.

Draco's eyes widened. "Potter, why are you calling here at this hour? Is anything wrong?" he asked.

Harry coughed again, his eyesight getting blurry. "I'm sick. Could you send someone to help me?" he croaked, almost dropping the phone.

Draco sighed. "No one's here besides me Potter, who should I call?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Harry groaned. "Hermione's gone and I need some medicine and some soup. Who can you bring?" he asked hopefully, sneezing loudly.

"Myself." Draco suggested, rolling his eyes.

"Seriously, Malfoy, I expected better." Harry teased, coughing loudly again.

"Well, I guess then I should let you-"

"Come over, Malfoy, I need your help." Harry cut him off, closing the phone.

Draco sighed drmatically, leaving the phone on the desk and closing the lights as he walked out.

A few minutes later the fireplace roared and Draco was in Potter's flat. He looked around, seeing water pools that went all the way to the bathroom and then smaller ones went in the bedroom. He stalked over to the bedroom, opening the door.

"Malfoy." Harry greeted him with a cough.

Draco grinned. "Well, the great Boy Who Lived got sick and needed /my/ help oh so desperately." the blond chanted.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry growled, closing his eyes.

"There, there, I'll make you some soup to eat." Draco grinned again and stalked away, heading to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Draco got back with a tray, sitting next to Harry on the bed. He placed a warm red water bag on Harry's forehead, slowly giving him the tray. "Here you go, your Heiness." he teased.

Harry glared at him, but thanked him anyway. "Trust me, if I had a choise I'd be hexing you right now." he mumbled, taking the tray on his lap and beginning to eat.

Draco rolled his eyes. "And I'd be glad to curse you, but I respect the fact you're ill. Besides, you owe me one now." he winked.

Harry looked at him. "Like what?" he asked.

"There may be something you can do." Draco grinned wickedly.

"I'm not giving you my office." Harry warned.

"I don't give a damn about your office, Potter, honestly." Draco laughed.

"Then what?" Harry questioned.

"How about... taking care of me when I get sick?" Draco suggested.

"_Don't_ you have friends?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Fine, whatever." Harry mumbled. He suddenly felt dizzy, and dropped his spoon, holding his head.

"Potter?" Draco mumbled, panicking a bit.

"I think I've got a fever." Harry mumbled.

Draco took away the red bag off of his head and checked his forehead. "You do." he mumbled worriedly.

Harry coughed again. "You better leave, I'll get you sick as well." he mumbled.

"I'm not _leaving_ you." Draco said.

Harry looked at him and smiled. He looked at the blond, and realized what he wasn't seeing all this time. Harry thought he was handsome and he didn't hate his guts anymore. And, for once, Harry didn't mind being sick, if he was getting treated by Draco.

* * *

_**~THE END~ **_

_**Read and Review? I'd appreciate it greatly. c: Happy fangirling. **_


End file.
